


just take one day

by zinabug



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Angst, Decima Virus (Wolf 359), Gen, No idea what I’m doing and no idea how to write these two but I tried?, it's been floating around in my head for a while and I finally wrote it, uhh no idea what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinabug/pseuds/zinabug
Summary: “You need to rest.”“I’m fine!”“You’re not fine. You’re sick and you need to rest.” Lovelace crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway to the comms room.“I’m fine!” Lambert snapped again and scowled at the comms console. He didn’t look or sound fine at all. In fact, she was pretty sure he was shivering.“You’ll work yourself to death!” Lovelace said, a little too loudly. “Take a day off. The aliens or whatever will wait for you.”“Commander, I can’t just do nothing.” Lambert snapped. “I can’t just sit around and—““Rest, which is what you should be doing so you can get back to your pointless deep space survey thingy!” Lovelace snapped.
Relationships: Sam Lambert & Isabel Lovelace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	just take one day

**Author's Note:**

> I just have many thoughts about this? so I thought I'd write it? these two have an interesting relationship.

“You need to rest.”

“I’m fine!” 

“You’re not fine. You’re sick and you need to rest.” Lovelace crossed her arms and leaned against the doorway to the comms room. 

“I’m fine!” Lambert snapped again and scowled at the comms console. He didn’t look or sound fine at  _ all _ . In fact, she was pretty sure he was shivering. 

“You’ll work yourself to death!” Lovelace said, a little too loudly. “Take a day off. The aliens or whatever will wait for you.” 

“Commander, I can’t just do nothing.” Lambert snapped. “I can’t just sit around and—“

“Rest, which is what you should be doing so you can get back to your pointless deep space survey thingy!” Lovelace snapped. 

“It’s not pointless—“ lambert broke off into a fit of coughing. “It’s—“ 

“Shh.” Lovelace said. “You can’t even yell at me properly, come on. Take a day off. Read Pryce and Carter again, I don’t know. whatever you do in your free time. There’s got to be a tip in there somewhere about resting when you have the space flu or… whatever.” 

Lovelace was trying very hard to keep her tone light. She knew he wasn’t okay, at all, but almost nothing could drag him away from work. Sam Lambert was horribly stubborn. 

Lambert sighed and put his head in his hands. Lovelace waited for him to think for a second before she added “the quicker you get better, the sooner you can go back to this.” 

“I know.”

“So? Dr. Selberg said—“

“Did he send you to talk to me?” Lambert snapped, then started coughing again. Lovelace winced. It sounded nasty. 

“No.” Lovelace said. “I’m here because I want to be. Because…” she sighed. 

“Because what, Commander?” Lambert asked, sounding  _ almost  _ like he was going to crack a smile. Almost. 

“Because I do care about you, and as horrible as you are, you're still part of my crew,” Lovelace said very quickly, through gritted teeth. “There. I said it. Now go rest.” 

“No.” 

“Am I going to have to pull rank? Because I will pull rank.” Lovelace scowled. “I’m getting really tired of this game,  _ Communications Officer Sambert.”  _

“Don’t call me that!” Lambert squawked, which would have been funny if he didn’t start coughing again. He couldn’t catch his breath again for… way too long. It was starting to scare her when he finally recovered, arms wrapped around his chest and glasses crooked. 

“Take one day off. It won’t kill you! The world will keep spinning!” Lovelace said dramatically, spreading her arms out. “Chill out for five minutes!  _ Sambert.”  _

Lambert glared at her, took off his glasses, cleaned the lenses with shaking hands, and put them back on. Lovelace watched in silence. He had a special little cloth tucked in his pocket. She was pretty sure it had the Goddard Futuristics logo on it. 

“So?” She asked. 

Lambert sighed and pushed the glasses up his nose. “I don’t like just doing  _ nothing _ .” 

“Too bad” Lovelace crossed her arms again.

“What if you need me?” He asked, almost desperately. 

Lovelace smiled slightly. “I’m sure I’ll make it one day without my communications officer.” 

“Of course.” Lambert said quietly. 

Lovelace sighed. “You’re going to make me say  _ this _ too, aren’t you.” She paused. “Sam. Samuel. Sambert. I need you. I really do. Yes, you’re annoying, and yes you have a stick up your ass, but you’re important. So please, just rest. Just one day. you can't do anything if you're sick.” Lovelace moved over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. “This is a direct order from your commanding officer.” 

Lambert took a deep breath. This close to him, she could hear his breathing wheeze in his chest like a creaky door and feel the heat of a fever radiating off him. “Yes, Sir.” 

“If I really need you I’ll get you.” Lovelace gave his shoulder a little squeeze. “You have half an hour to wrap up whatever you’re doing, then you go rest.” 

Lambert nodded stiffly, looking down at the comms console. His hands were shaking slightly. 

Lovelace hesitated, then reached over and gave him a brief, one armed hug. “Feel better soon.” 

“Commander?” 

“Nobody will ever believe you!” Lovelace said, loudly, on her way to the door. “Finish up and get to bed in half an hour or I’ll be back!” 

“I— understood, Commander.” 

Lovelace smiled and left the comms room, shutting the door behind her. As soon as it was closed, she leaned on it and closed her eyes, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose, her smile gone in an instant. From behind the door, she heard Lambert coughing again. 

“Please be okay.” She whispered. “God knows I hate you, but just be okay.” Lovelace paused there in silence for another minute before she sighed and whispered “I can’t lose anyone else.” 


End file.
